Un baiser, un aveu et des sentiments confus
by Amandine6938
Summary: OS post 3x12. Elena se retrouve devant son journal et ne cesse de repenser aux Salvatore; elle décide donc d'aller voir Damon et fini par reparler de leur baiser échanger dans The New Deal. Attention à ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 3.
1. OS

_**Un baiser, un aveu et des sentiments confus.**_

_Disclamer:__ Les droits et les personnages appartiennent tous à L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, la CW, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson._

_OS post 3x12. Elena se retrouve devant son journal et ne cesse de repenser aux Salvatore; elle décide donc d'aller voir Damon et fini par reparler de leur baiser échanger dans The New Deal. Attention à ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode. _

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_Amandine3869._

* * *

><p>Le syndrome de la page blanche. En général ce sont les auteurs qui en souffrent en écrivant une de leurs œuvres, pas les personne qui comme Elena Gilbert écrivaient leurs journaux intimes. Pourtant la jeune femme avait son journal ouvert, son stylo à la main et elle ne savait pas quoi écrire. Évidemment elle voulait parler des Salvatore, depuis qu'elle les connaissait ils étaient devenus les personnages centraux de sa vie, et à chaque page qu'elle écrivait depuis sa rencontre avec eux, elle y parlait soit de Stefan, soit de Damon, soit des deux; il n'y avait pas une page sans les Salvatore. Seulement voilà même si il y avait des choses à dire – il y a toujours des choses à dire depuis qu'elle connaît les deux vampires – Elena ne savait pas quoi écrire. Elle voulait parler, enfin reparler de son baiser avec Damon – il y avait dix pages sur le sujet et Elena espérait vraiment que Damon ne vienne pas fouiller sa chambre et lire son journal – mais elle voulait parler aussi de Stefan. Elle avait l'impression que malgré son masque d'inhumanité qu'il abordait depuis qu'il se nourrissait de sang humain, elle l'avait d'une certaine manière blessé. Elle aimait encore Stefan, mais l'aimait-t-elle comme avant? Il lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle était plus forte et elle se savait avoir changé, rien qu'en pensant à Damon, au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, elle savait qu'elle avait changé. Quand Elena y repensait – c'est à dire souvent voir trop souvent – elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Elle savait que c'était mal d'être à ce point attirée par Damon, elle savait que c'était mal tout court mais elle n'arrivait pas à résister aux beaux yeux du vampire et le pire c'est que Damon le savait et il arrivait à faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Et puis depuis le départ de Stefan, Damon était devenu son ancre; il était celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître en parlant de Damon Salvatore, mais elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Il était celui qui avait changé pour elle, qui la protéger de tout et de tous, qui lui avait promit de ne jamais la quitter, et en voyant la facette humaine de Damon, le vrai Damon, Elena avait succombé au charme de l'ainé des Salvatore. Pourtant elle savait que c'était mal, elle aimait encore Stefan alors pourquoi ressentait-t-elle cette attirance pour Damon? Comment pouvait-t-elle oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Stefan en étant attirée par Damon? Et puis elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'elle avait dit à Stefan: <em>«J'ai quelque chose à te dire et ce n'est pas parce que je me sens coupable que ça se soit produit mais plutôt que tu ne le saches pas: j'ai embrassé Damon.»<em>. Au plus profond d'elle Elena ne se sentait pas coupable de ce baiser et elle ne le regrettait pas, ce qui la faisait culpabiliser c'était de le cacher à Stefan et de l'aimer encore. Ce qu'elle n'aimait pas c'était que plus son attirance pour Damon se renforçait, plus elle devenait comme Katherine et elle détestait vraiment cette idée. Et puis elle redoutait d'achever complètement la relation bizarre, tendu et peu solide des Salvatore, elle n'avait pas envie d'être l'autre garce, la femme qui les séparerait surement pour de bon. Elle n'avait pas envie de les détruire. Elena était perdue et même écrire dans son journal – enfin essayer – ne l'aidait pas, elle avait besoin de parler avec Damon. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, elle devait parler à Damon. Leur relation était compliquée, trop compliquée pour Elena et il y avait ce baiser qui l'énervait. Elle était énervée non pas qu'il ne se soit produit mais de l'avoir à ce point apprécié, elle était énervée parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne résistait pas à Damon et que tôt ou tard elle irait plus loin, franchissant des lignes de plus en plus dangereuse et qu'elle le ferrait souffrir, qu'elle ferrait souffrir Stefan, qu'elle les perdrait tous les deux comme Katherine les avaient perdue. Elle savait qu'elle devenait malgré elle comme son ancêtre et elle DÉTESTAIT vraiment ce fait. Voilà comment à une heure du matin, Elena était devant la porte des Salvatore qu'elle poussa lentement avant d'aller rejoindre Damon dans le salon. Celui-ci était assis sur un fauteuil du salon et buvait un verre de Whisky. Lorsqu'il la vit, elle observa au fond de ses yeux une once de surprise presque qu'entièrement masquée par l'inquiétude qui s'était emparée de lui à la seconde où il avait vu Elena chez lui à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait face à Damon, Elena ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne savait même plus ce qui l'avait poussé à venir le voir alors elle restait silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Damon rompe le silence.

«Elena ça va? S'inquiéta le ténébreux vampire.

- Oui, souffla la jeune femme dans un murmure. Je… Ta journée?

- Oh la routine. Whisky au Grill où j'ai croisé Ric avec son amie les docteur Fell, comme d'habitude je me suis mêlé de ce qui me regardait pas et je suis aller la voir et tu sais quoi?

- Damon non, tu n'as pas fait ça? Alaric a le droit de passer à autre chose, Jenna est morte et il ne doit pas rester à aimer un fantôme.

- Comme toi tu restes amoureuse de Stefan? Balança-t-il d'un coup avant de s'en vouloir et de s'en excuser.

- Je… je…, bredouilla Elena ne sachant quoi dire avant de noyer le poisson dans l'eau. Bon au sujet de Meredith tu allais dire? Ça m'intéresse parce que quand je suis rentrée j'ai surprit Ric entrain de l'embrasser.

- Quoi? Hurla Damon. Cette fille est dangereuse, elle m'a attaqué à la verveine avant de me ponctionner le sang et lui il l'embrasse!

- Quoi?

- Elle m'a fait une injection de verveine dans le dos et elle m'a prit du sang Elena.

- Pou… Pourquoi? Je veux dire quel est l'intérêt? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle veux devenir vampire? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi…

- Je n'en sais rien Elena! S'énerva Damon n'aimant pas être dans l'ignorance.

- Calme toi Damon, essaya de le calmer la jeune femme.

- Ouais, lâcha-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Et toi? Ton trip en Caroline du Nord à la recherche de maman Bennett c'était comment?

- Heu… Je ne sais pas par où commencer, confia Elena en s'asseyant.

- À ce point? S'enquit-t-il inquiet en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- À ce point. Riche en révélations et en rebondissements. La partie révélation: Abby était la meilleure amie de ma mère. Et ce n'est pas tout, son départ est lié à moi. Je t'explique. Il y a quinze ans Mikael m'avait retrouvé et ma mère avait demandé à Abby de l'aider à me protéger. Abby l'a fait mais elle en a été morte. Je sais la formulation est bizarre mais elle a été morte puis elle est revenue à la vie seulement elle en a perdu ses pouvoirs. Et c'est là qu'elle a décidé de ne pas revenir à Mystic Falls et d'abandonner Bonnie.

- Alors elle ne nous sert à rien sans ses pouvoirs! Ralla le vampire.

- Damon je te parle d'un truc sérieux et toi tu…

- Ouais désolé je suis de mauvaise humeur. Continue.

- Tu es sur parce que tu risques de ne pas apprécier la partie rebondissements, le prévenu Elena.

- Stefan a fait des siennes? Supposa-t-il.

- Klaus aussi. Stefan nous a suivi et Klaus y a envoyé un de ses hybrides qui a hypnotisé Abby et Jamie. Jamie c'est le jeune dont la mère de Bonnie s'occupe. Bref je te passe les détails mais Klaus était prêt à tout pour savoir où étaient les cercueils de sa famille.

- Ça je sais, à part le mystérieux quatrième cercueil je lui ai rendu les autres, lui révéla Damon.

- Pourquoi?

- Et je les lui ai rendu mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai rien fait. Je savais que tu étais en danger alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je suis prêt à tout pour te garder en sécurité Elena.

- Je sais. J'ai confiance en toi Damon. J'ai l'impression que tu es vraiment le seul en qui je puisse avoir totalement confiance quoi qu'il arrive, lui confia Elena avant de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait.

- Je ne suis pas sur que tu…

- Damon qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- J'ai retiré la dague d'Elijah.

- Ok. Pas idiot, Elijah va vouloir se venger de son frère…

- Encore plus quand il saura ce que Klaus a fait leur mère.

- C'est assez manipulateur et vénale…

- Dis moi qu'il y a un mais, la coupa le vampire.

- Il y a un mais, le rassura Elena. Mais si ça nous aide à nous débarrasser de Klaus c'est excellent. Damon?

- Je n'aime pas le ton inquiet de ta voix. Elena ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Je te protègerais de tout.

- Je sais ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais te dire que j'ai parlé de notre baiser à Stefan, lui confia-t-elle prudemment.

- Je sais. Stefan m'a foutu son poing dans la figure, lui apprit Damon d'un ton léger et ironique.

- Oh Damon je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas… Je… Il fallait qu'il le sache, je n'arrivais pas à le lui cacher et…

- Stop Elena je ne t'en veux pas, la rassura-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas bien, dit-t-elle honteuse.

- Ce n'était pas bien pour le moment, insista Damon. Juste pour le moment.

- Et après? Hurla Elena en se levant d'un bon avant de faire le tout de la pièce. Je fais quoi moi si je suis incapable de gérer la situation, si je suis tout aussi perdue, si j'agis comme Katherine.

- Tu n'es pas comme elle Elena, lui assura Damon sur de lui en lui prenant le visage dans ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde droits dans les yeux.

- Pourtant plus les jours passent plus j'ai l'impression de devenir comme elle Damon, pleura-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas comme Katherine Elena. Tu es pure, généreuse, gentille, tellement humaine, courageuse, altruiste, forte, tu es tout ce que Katherine ne sera jamais ce qui te rend mille fois plus belle qu'elle. Elena ta ressemblance avec elle ne s'arrête qu'au physique. Tu es tout le contraire d'elle. Cette ressemblance physique m'a troublé mais ce qui me fait t'aimer c'est ce que tu es, je n'aurais pas pu tomber amoureux de toi si tu étais comme elle.

- Tu… tu m'aimes? Demanda Elena abasourdie.»

En effet Elena ne savait pas quoi dire face à cet aveu de Damon. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait – ce n'était un secret pour personne, tous le monde le savait à Mystic Falls, mais c'était la première fois que la jeune femme l'entendait le lui dire. Elle était confuse même si cette confession l'avait troublé et attendrie au plus haut point. Elle sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accéléré et le fait que Damon ne soit qu'a quelques centimètres d'elle n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait que ni elle ni Damon n'allaient résister et qu'ils allaient finir par s'embrasser. Elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas. Non pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas mais Stefan était encore présent dans son cœur et la situation était suffisamment compliquée sans qu'ils ne se lancent dans une relation triangulaire et désastreuse comme Damon avait connu avec Katherine. Si Elena devait être avec Damon, elle ne voulait que ça se passe comme ça. Elle ignorait de quoi demain serait fait et pire elle ignorait ce qu'elle voulait et elle avait peur de sa relation avec Damon. Elle savait que si un jour elle donnait sa chance à Damon – chose que la partie impulsive d'Elena, petite partie bien cachée, désirait plus que tout – cela finirait en désastre parce que Stefan serait toujours le frère de Damon et son ex. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas semé encore plus le trouble dans son cœur et son esprit mais pourtant ses lèvres étaient déjà sur celle de Damon et ils s'embrassaient de manière passionnée mais tragique. Le baiser traduisait toute la tension qu'il existait entre eux, tension qui était ressortie de manière impulsive et passionnelle, la seule chose qui le rendrait dramatique c'était le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient ou même flirtaient ensemble, ils trahissaient Stefan. Lorsque la jeune femme rompit enfin le baiser, elle murmura un _«ce n'est pas bien»_ alors que Damon rajouta un _«pour le moment»_.

«Je ne sais pas ce que je veux Damon, lui confia Elena honteuse.

- Oui mais un matin tu te réveilleras et tu le sauras, lui dit-t-il.

- Et si c'est toi? Je ferrais quoi? Stefan sera toujours ton frère et mon ancien petit ami. Il ne pourra jamais avoir de «nous» Damon, pleurait Elena.

- Si. Une fois Klaus mort, une fois Stefan redevenu lui même, si tu le veux il pourra avoir un «nous» Elena, lui assura Damon. Tu pourras être avec celui que tu veux. Et si tu choisis mon frère je l'accepterai. (Lorsqu'il lui dit ces phrases, Elena lut dans le bleu de ses yeux une lueur de tristesse à l'idée qu'elle choisisse Stefan). Et si c'est mon frère que tu choisis alors je l'accepterai parce que je t'aime. Et si c'est l'inverse Stefan en ferra de même pour la même raison.»

Puis il prit un ton léger et ajouta de manière sournoise:

«Et puis l'interdit a un gout attirant Elena.

- Damon! Gronda-t-elle avec pourtant un sourire sur les lèvres.

- On dirait que j'ai réussi. Je t'ai fait sourire, souligna-t-il fier de lui.

- Merci Damon.

- Merci pourquoi?

- Merci de m'avoir écouté et réconforté. Maintenant je me sens un peu moins perdue, lui confia-t-elle.

- Et est-ce que j'ai marqué des points? S'enquit-t-il curieux.

- Peut-être bien que oui, lui dit Elena en souriant de manière sournoise et mystérieuse avant de sortir de la maison.»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure: Ce n'est surement pas la meilleure chose que j'ai écrite mais j'avais envie d'écrire un petit OS basé sur la suite directe d'un épisode (un nouveau challenge, j'aime bien me lancer des petits défis). En tout cas DITES MOI VRAIMENT CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ (même du titre, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée, dîtes moi si il vous convient), j'attends vos reviews avec impatience (je publierai dans quelques jours la page «réponses aux reviews» à la suite de cet OS, comme d'habitude quoi!).<strong>

** En tout cas j'ai été ravie de faire cette petite parenthèse et d'écrire cet OS. Peut-être qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographes comme toujours parce que j'écris tard la nuit. Désolée si c'est le cas. **

**Je pense que le prochain chapitre du miracle de Noël sera en ligne soit demain, soit mercredi. Je pense aussi publier un chapitre de Back to Mystic Falls soit en fin de semaine soit en début de semaine prochaine. J'ai aussi une idée d'autre fic Delena (et plein d'autres idées et fic en écriture) et je pense que le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire (qui trainait en résumé sur mon disque dur depuis mai!) sera en ligne prochainement. Voilà pour mon actualité. **

**Bise à tous et toutes & à bientôt. **

**Amandine.**


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**Voilà les réponses aux reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur cet OS. **

**Helene:**** Contente que mon OS t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Maintenant plus qu'une semaine avant l'épisode 13. **

**02melanienie:**** Merci pour ta review & ravie que L'OS te plaise. Je ne suis pas très partiale étant de la team Delena mais je pense qu'Elena se pose de questions et qu'il est possible qu'elle envisage un jour Damon. **

**Voilà c'est court comme réponses mais je suis débordée et j'ai une migraine. En tout cas si il y a d'autres reviews sur l'os, j'y répondrais à la suite de celle-ci.**

**Bises. **

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews postées après le 2601. **

**sheyshey: Ravie que l'OS t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Et oui j'ai vraiment aimé LA scène de l'épisode 10, pour le premier épisode de l'année et après une si longue absence je trouve que la team Delena a été gâtée. Aller bises et à bientôt. **

**July5: Merci pour ta review & contente que l'OS te plaise. Bises. **

**Voilà les réponses aux reviews sont courtes, je suis désolée je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder, j'ai bientôt court de piano. Juste la suite du miracle de Noël sera en ligne demain ou au plus tard après demain et je ne sais plus si je l'ai dit mais le chapitre 6 de Back to Fell Church est en ligne depuis la semaine dernière. Pour cet OS si il y a d'autres reviews j'y répondrais à la suite. Bises à toutes et à tous. À bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


End file.
